emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1534 (26th February 1991)
Plot Nick feels terrible for shouting at Alice the previous night, telling Elsa he just wanted her to have a good night's sleep. Mark is cheery as he helps Jack out at Emmerdale. Nick is late starting his paper round and takes Alice along with him. He informs Alan that he thinks Alice's crying is beginning to take its toll on Elizabeth and Michael. It's completion day on The Woolpack and Henry hands the pub keys over to Alan. They settle their differences and Henry informs Alan that he has decided to move out immediately, staying at the Dale View Guest House until he finds somewhere permanent. Alan is shocked and insists Henry is welcome to stay put in The Woolpack until he finds somewhere permanent. Henry accepts. Dolly is short with Kim at work. Jack calls round to 3 Demdyke Row and offers Michael a job at Emmerdale, wanting him to start next Monday once they've discussed money and hours. Michael is delighted and insists they can talk about that while they're working, keen to start straight away. Dolly calls in to see Annie who immediately senses there is something wrong. Elizabeth thanks Alan for a lovely meal the previous night. Alan suggests she and Michael move in with him to escape Alice's cries. Dolly confides in Annie over her affair with Charlie and the abortion. She explains how Kim disapproves of the abortion as she is desperate for a baby with Frank. Jack and Sarah explain the farming situation at Emmerdale and show Michael how they will have two lots of lambing to carry out - one for the organic sheep and one for the others. They're impressed by how keen he is. Sarah thanks Jack for offering to split his share in the farm with her, telling him she was flattered. Dolly tells Annie she hates herself for having the abortion too. Elizabeth proposes to Michael they move in with Alan, explaining about the two spare bedrooms. He agrees. Dolly asks Kim for a word. Mark invites Paula out for a meal. Dolly admits to Kim that she understands the situation has been difficult for her and explains she has always been against abortion herself, sympathising with Kim's situation of being desperate for a baby. She tells Kim she regrets ever getting involved with Charlie and hates herself for having to get rid of the baby. Elsa and Nick persuade Elizabeth that they will be okay if she and Michael move in with Alan. Dolly tells Kim that her lack of support hurt and she's thinking of leaving. Kim apologises and asks her to stay. Mark asks Jack for £30 to take Paula out for a meal. Jack tells him he wants it back with interest. Henry is shocked when he returns to the backroom to discover Alan has got decorators in making alterations. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King (uncredited) *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan Guest cast *Dan - Julian Walsh Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Cowshed, farmhouse kitchen, field and yard *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Comprehensive *The Woolpack - Forecourt, public bar, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *Home Farm - Sitting room and kitchen *Fish & Game Farm *D'Angelo restaurant Notes *Benjamin Whitehead is credited as Sam Skilbeck but does not appear in this episode. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD